Kakuzu and Hidan's
by Holly Jolly Rape
Summary: Other stories, drabbles and misc. from the grave, all to be gathered here to rejoice in their immortality of the living dead. Rated T for Hidaniness.


**MUSIC MEME**

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwords!

Do ten of these, then post them.

"**This is Home" - Switchfoot (3:54)**

"Okay. Imagine this, will you?" Hidan asked, his eyes glimmering as he waved his hands around. "You take belief, and you mix it with sacrifice – this is _religion_." He explained to the other. "Once you have religion, you have the idea of a God, in my case, Jashin. When you have _two_ different religions, you have two different opinions – which means, if you have sacrifice, you're willing to sacrifice yourself for the name of your religion, which starts an all-out, mother fuckin', finger lickin' war to see who the fuck is right!" The sadism in in his eyes was undeniable, but it was true.

In short, the man was a complete psychopath, believing in only "Belief over misery," instead of the real morals of a human "Shut the fuck up and just be like Switzerland," like Kakuzu was doing.

"**My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson (3:29)**

"Don't give me that look," Kakuzu growled, the lilac-eyed Jashinist staring at him with something that resembled a tear in his eye, "I know what that look says."

"W-what does it say, 'Kuzu?" he said, coming a lot closer for comfort, smiling. The larger man backed up as he thought about his word choice. Insane? Maybe even adorable, but that wasn't ever coming out of his mouth.

"You're completely misunderstanding the situation, here, kid," Kakuzu's eyes squinted up in a glare as he took a breath in, "It's not what you think! I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!" Hidan jumped up and latched onto his bigger part, smiling as a tear rolled down his cheek, "You said it! You love me, you big ol' fuckin' teddy-bear!" 

"**Give Me Novocaine" - Green Day (3:26)**

The flashing lights above the green emeralds did nothing to help. There was no hope left, was there? Another drag on the cigarettes he had bought around Takigakure, where he had seen Hidan last, and more pain just filled his chest and stomach. His brain hurt, for God's – for _Jashin's_ sakes. That never happened, nor would it ever, if he hadn't met that little addictive dipshit.

His tongue lolled off to the side, and his jaw went slack. Where was that medicine he got again? Right, he had taken it all... It was probably not wearing off yet. How annoying.

He sighed, then rolled to his front, a headache forming.

"Kakuzu?"

"**Come on Eileen" - Dexy's Midnight Runners (4:16)**

The dance was supposed to end at midnight, said the sign. It was 1 AM, and no one in sight was going to leave. High school was a fun time – wasn't it? Or maybe it was a disaster in disguise. Hidan's eyebrow arched, and then he decided to take a look inside. All the supervisors had left, thinking the kids had left. There was beer on the table, and kids making out in the halls, some even hiking up some skirts, pulling down some... other form of garment.

"Hidan, we have no time for this," Kakuzu growled.

"C'mon, prick, I just want to see what's going on!" the zealot hissed back, looking at him from over his shoulder.

Going over to the slick, new gymnasium doors, he took a hold on the cold handles, and pulled them open. The music, let alone the fumes that the kids had created – the kinds that he made when he was sacrificing – came bursting out. It set his senses on fire.

The massacre of them all,was holy, holy enough for the class of 2011, staring down at the rest of their class that be screaming and _writhing_ in pain – those who were left in their own juices to rot.

"**Needing/Getting" - Ok GO (5:14)**

Hidan looked back, licking the frosting off the plate with a dumbstruck face. "Wha..?" he said, slurred. He took his tongue off the plate and composed himself. "What do you want, fuckface?"

Kakuzu's eye twitched, staring at him for a little longer, leaning against the doorframe. With the silence passed, he said, "What? _Other_ than the fact that you're _naked_ while eating the cake that I made for someone _else_? Nothing's wrong. Nothing at _all_." He said, threateningly.

"Is it bad that I'm trying to seduce you into ass-fucking me?" Hidan asked, pulling the chair towards himself, then fluttered his eyelashes at the older, more experienced man.

"Needing is one thing, getting – ah, getting – getting's _another._" Kakuzu said, a sadistic glint in his eye, turning around.

"**Wouldn't it be Nice" - Beach Boys (2:25)**

The hot summer days of, well, summer, didn't last long. There were only a few in the Ame where it wasn't raining – it was a warm rain, yes, and it didn't feel all that bad, but there were days where Hidan just wanted sun.

Kakuzu agreed – almost always – with Hidan's weather choice.

"Eugh, Sundays should be fucking _sunny_." He had complained one day, umbrella over his shoulder, a grimace on his face as he saw the worms in the muddy roads.

"Hmm... I guess you're right," Kakuzu said, a book in his hand as he held his own umbrella.

"**Gloomy Sunday" - Sarah Brightman (3:47) **Look at my description below****

"... What the fuck am I going to do with fucking forever?" Hidan's eyes, glazed over with drunkenness and lust as he lay next to his lover in bed, scrunched up with tears. The blankets in his tight fist were wrinkled and smelled weird, while the other hand held a bottle of half-empty

whiskey in his hand.

"Like any of us give a shit?" Kakuzu said in a gruff tone; he couldn't stand his partner's voice when he was drunk. The sheer whisper of resemblance made him want to slam his head against the wall until it bled uncontrollably, like a ritual-gone-wrong.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that one, asshole. I thought you liked fucking me, but I guess not." Hidan got up, and swiftly left. Kakuzu, only stayed, rolling to the side that Hidan had left, where it was still warm and smelled of the gentle lavender scent he left everywhere the zealot went.

"**Mr. Rock and Roll" - Amy MacDonald (3:35)**

Kakuzu sighed and smelled the field's cotton air and the perfume that the old woman had on across the meadow. The weeds in the ditches and the warm body right behind him, practically stepping on his heels, both comforting him in a way that he could never forget. This, this was one of those days that he could really look down at his painted nails and smile, and laugh. It was one of those days.

Hidan's eyebrow arched at the laughter that emmited from his partner – it was irregular. But what could he complain about? The man wasn't bitching at him for being slow, and he was having a nice time.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan with a smirk on his stitched lips, and not a word was spoken as Hidan clung to him.

"**Puke" - Eminem (4:09)**

"Oh, Jashin..." Hidan cried, the poison coming up with more force than the last round. His hair was held back by the one and only, Kakuzu, who had poisoned him in the beginning.

"Look, I'm sorr—!" What a pathetic attempt of an apology. Like poisoning him was going to help any with his anger towards him.

"Don't say another fuck-king word..." Hidan glared pure animosity, looking up at him. "Go to fucking Hell, you cheating _slut_," he snapped. He turned back to the porcelain; "Fuckin' bitch..." he mumbled before taking one more change of reaching into the back of his throat and messing with it, to get all of the deadly substance out of him.

"**Evening Wear" - Mindless Self Indulgence (3:32)**

"As if," Kakuzu said, glaring at the garment. "I'm _not_ wearing that slutty little outfit just for you to get off." His eyes shifted from one to the other as Hidan pouted.

"Oh, p-please?!" he whimpered, "This would make my day! Absolutely! I promise I'll let you do whatever you want for a week! Anything you want with me – or _without me!_" Hidan got down to his knees, the outfit behind him on the bed. "I won't complain to you – I'll stay in _Deidara's_ room!" Hating the blonde more than anyone but the Weasel and the Leader in the organization, that was a big statement.

"No."

Hidan glared, the innocent and pleading look on his face, gone. "Pussy."

"Fuck you."

**A/N: Ah... That was a lot more fun than I thought.**

**I need to find more time to write...**

**** **About number seven... NEVER LOOK THIS SONG UP. This song is seriously banned in Hungary because 15 people committed suicide to this song playing on repeat. I listened to this song one to many times one day, and I was in a "funk" for a week. This is a cursed song! D **Don't** listen to it more than **3 times** a day if you dare look it up!


End file.
